Go Fish
by Catrina Winner
Summary: [Inu/Kag] There are reasons why certain things have not been introduced to the Sengoku period... (Kagome/Inu Yasha)


Go Fish  
  
Catrina Winner  
  
Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I can afford Inu Yasha? I just blew all my money buying the four Pretear manga's online… Feh.  
  
Author's Notes: I had a sudden bit of inspiration for this one… Short one- shot. Isn't it strange what finals do to your brain? Ah… Characters VERY OOC!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
Inu Yasha looked over the top of the thin paper-like cards Kagome had brought from her world and given to him. Miroku sat next across the table, staring with a wild gleam in his eye. He opened his mouth slowly, teeth glittering.  
  
  
  
"Got any… Fours?!" he asked dangerously. Inu Yasha's golden eyes widened. The two men had made a bet over this game and Inu Yasha was terrified of losing.  
  
  
  
'Darn Kagome and her stupid games!!' he thought as he threw the requested cards across the table towards the monk. All he had left in his soft, clawed hand was an ace. If Miroku dared to ask for that… Everything would be lost and Inu Yasha would have to submit to becoming a public display.  
  
  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha. I have three cards here, you have one, and it's my turn. Let's look who may win, shall we?" With a cruel smile, Miroku began counting out the piles of cards that had been carefully laid around them. "Ah… We're tied, I see… Isn't it a shame that it's my turn and all I want is an… ace!!" Miroku said and dissolved into psychotic laughter.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha's mind whirled in defeat. 'No… I can't lose! I CAN'T!!!'  
  
  
  
"Sorry. I don't have any," he said. Miroku raised an eyebrow and grabbed the loosely held card.  
  
  
  
"This is an ace," Miroku stated, waving the card in front of Inu Yasha's nose. "And you lost the bet. Now, go on!" he waved his hands towards the door in a shooing motion.  
  
  
  
'I'm a hanyou! Why should I do anything this stupid man tells me to do?! He is but a mortal!!' A scowl darkened the features of Inu Yasha's cute face.  
  
  
  
"Alright. If you don't fulfill your promise, I'll have to use THIS on you!!" Reaching towards his hand, Miroku slowly pulled something out of his sleeve.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha gasped… Would Miroku use the void on him?  
  
  
  
"THE SPOON OF DEATH!!!" Miroku shouted, whipping a glittering spoon from his sleeve and smacking Inu Yasha on the nose.  
  
  
  
His eyes fluttered open and closed, surprised.  
  
  
  
"Or I could just use the void on you," Miroku said, reaching towards the prayer beads wrapped across his arm.  
  
  
  
"I'll do it!!!" Inu Yasha mumbled under his breath. He stood up and walked out of the room. Miroku followed, giggling.  
  
  
  
The two men wandered through the halls of Kaede's large hut, searching for someone. Finally, two darkly haired girls came into sight, curled up at the base of a tree together, laughing.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's go, Inu Yasha!!" Miroku said cheerfully and skipped cheerfully outside where he was greeted by an excited Sango. Inu Yasha came out a bit more reluctantly, but soon joined the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Kagome, Inu Yasha has something to… uh… discuss with you," Miroku said, putting an arm around Sango's shoulders.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha walked towards a hopeful looking Kagome and gripped her hands.  
  
  
  
"Kagome…" he shot a death glare in Miroku's direction. A blush stained his cheeks. "Will you… uh…" The monk nodded towards the hesitating hanyou. "Miroku, I hate you. Kagome, will you please bear my child?" Inu Yasha rushed on.  
  
  
  
Kagome stared. Had she heard correctly? Was Inu Yasha actually trying Miroku's pickup line on her?  
  
  
  
"Uh… Inu Yasha…"  
  
  
  
The dog demon blushed harder at the sight of Kagome's confusion.  
  
  
  
"It was a bet…" he mumbled. Understanding dawned in Kagome's eyes and she nodded.  
  
  
  
"Of course. That's all I ever am. Nothing more important than the horrible punishment for losing some kind of bet…" she sniffled.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "No, Kagome, it isn't like that!!" he tried to amend. Her eyes continued to water and Inu Yasha did the only thing he could think of. Gently tilting her head upward, he brushed his lips lightly across hers.  
  
  
  
A moment later, he pulled away, his entire face a dark red. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"I'd love to bear your child!" she said and slipped her hand into his. Inu Yasha was confused… but that was normal when he was around Kagome.  
  
  
  
'I think this may work out after all…' he thought as the two of them walked hand-in-hand towards the house.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
Go Fish is a really boring card game… ^ ^ I don't know if it was that popular, but I didn't want to use Poker or anything like that because… Well, it's overused in fanfiction. How many of you have seen a fanfic with the game Go Fish in it?! (Does anyone even KNOW what Go Fish is or how to play it??? Oh well…) ^ ^ Please review, I hope you liked it!! I write strange things when I'm hyper!! Fluff/humor!!! ^ ^ Review! 


End file.
